


story of lovers

by luminessen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reader-Insert, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen
Summary: In which Oikawa had nothing better to do but tease and annoy Iwaizumi about his relationship, at the cost of his own life.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	story of lovers

**Author's Note:**

> originally uploaded on [deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/gianooti). also reuploaded from my orphaned ao3 acc.
> 
> originally posted on 16 october 2016. edited on 25 november 2020.
> 
> a little fic where oikawa is just a pure, innocent idiot that all of us love ;)
> 
> hope u guys enjoy!!

Hiding from the rest of the school, the two of you spend your lunch break under the shade of the tree, escaping the harsh sun and its rays of light. You lean on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, your chest heaving in regular, soft breaths while he brushes a stray strand of hair out of your face, your eyebrows furrowing in the process.

Oikawa would _not_ let him hear the end of it when you and he first started dating. At any moment you two were alone, Iwaizumi would find Oikawa peeping from the edge of the wall, hiding behind trees or stalking them on the way home. It was a surprise to him that he hadn’t already killed Oikawa by this point. 

Today was his day to finally spend a day (outside of class) without Oikawa interrupting the two of you.

Though he did want to spend the lunch just relaxing with you, he couldn’t help but scan his surroundings for that spiky-haired genius setter and his gang of groupies. His attention was turned towards you when he felt your arms wrap around his, bringing his strong forearm flush against the soft planes of your breasts. He stares at you for a couple of moments, his mind blank before he erupts into a bright red, following the tips of his ears. 

He hears wolf whistles from your friends, curious as to where you disappeared to, leaving with wide grins on their faces at the sight. If it was possible, Iwaizumi turned an even greater shade of red, wondering how he hasn’t died from embarrassment yet. While he was busy feeling embarrassed, you started to wake from your nap, rubbing your eyes from the brightness.

“Hajime…”

He turns to you looking up at him, eyes wet from the wide yawn you let out. The corner of his lips turn up at the sight. 

“Morning, sleepyhead.” He reaches out to hold your face gently, moving a strand of hair out of your face— 

"Then he reaches out, gently moving hair out of her face..."

Iwaizumi’s hand freezes before your face, hearing the all-too-familiar voice whisper from the bushes, accompanied with chuckles from two other very familiar sounding third years.

“Crappykawa, I know you’re in there. You too, Mattsun, Makki.”

Shushes and rustling were heard, until Oikawa, Matsukawa and Hanamaki emerged from the bushes. Amused looks were etched on their faces, yet a frown grew on Oikawa’s face.

“Why are they Mattsun and Makki when I’m Crappykawa?!”

“Oh, did you want Shittykawa instead?”

“Fine! I’ll take Crappykawa!”

His eyes narrow, a sign that Oikawa knows too well. “We were just narrating your lives, a great story it is too. I'm jealous.”

“Look Oikawa, just because your girlfriend dumped you—”

_"Makki!”_

"I'm flattered Oikawa, but...do you mind leaving us alone?" You politely asked.

"Of course, O Holy Goddess of Aoba Johsai."

The three of them disappeared into the bushes, leaving you two be. You exchange confused looks with Iwaizumi, laughing lightly at what just happened. Your eyes stay on his smiling expression, a small smile of your own growing on your face as you slowly lean closer towards his face. A faint tint of pink blooms on his cheeks as you grasp his shoulders, shifting your weight to straddle his lap, your thighs trapping him on the soft surface of the grass. 

His hands find purchase on your hips, steadying you as the distance between you diminishes, eyes fluttering close at the brush of your lips against his, breaths mingling—

"Closing the distance, [Surname] makes the move to kiss Iwa-chan..."

Both parties scrambled back at the return of Oikawa’s voice, a flustered you kneeling on the grass, burying your face in your hands at the thought of being interrupted in the middle of such an intimate position and moment. Iwaizumi crawled back a significant distance from you, steam coming out from his ears from the scandalous position he had been caught in, though still itching to keep his hands on your body.

Iwaizumi turns to the bushes with a death glare, rolling up his sleeves. “Say hello to Satan for me Oikawa.”

Oikawa scrambles out of the bushes while screaming his lungs out, Hanamaki and Matsukawa clutching their stomachs from laughter. You sit there, sighing at the sight. Something about this makes you think that Oikawa won’t give Iwaizumi a break after high school. You watch Iwaizumi pick up his pace with a defeated smile, running after Oikawa to end his life, once and for all.

~

The next day after school, Oikawa slams the door open, startling the students around it. "Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi perks up at the dreaded nickname as he packs up his belongings. Students around the door scatter as Oikawa immediately pushes through and runs up to Iwaizumi. He notices a book in Oikawa's hand and questions him about it.

"Oh this? Just take a look at it!" Oikawa says excitedly. Iwaizumi was already suspicious.

Iwaizumi reads the cover, which reads _'Adventures of Iwa-chan and [Name] I.’_ He flushes in embarrassment and anger, looking up to find Oikawa but he's already running out the door.

"OIKAWA!" Iwaizumi shouts as he chases Oikawa out the hallway and throws the book right into his back with pure strength, effectively causing Oikawa to fall onto the floor.

Oikawa tries to crawl away from Iwaizumi's terrifying aura, but is trapped to the floor as Iwaizumi steps on his back. He slowly turns his head to face Iwaizumi, but flinches at the intense expression on Iwaizumi’s face.

Oikawa didn't live to see the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my [tumblr](https://luminessen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
